You,me and Our love Story
by MelodyOfLoveSun11
Summary: Natsume never believed in Love before until...her Mikan and Natsume fic
1. An angel !

This story is about Natsume that is a playboy and Mikan that was a poor and abandoned child , when they met each other , can love blossom ?

Second fic so here we go ! 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hi ….My name is Natsume Hyuuga I never believed in love before , girls were mere toys for me until……her 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

NATSUME'S POV :

I woke up and looked around my room and my eyes caught a naked girl by my side sleeping happily.

"Oi , get up and go away , I don't want to see your ugly face anymore!"I said.

"But Natsume darling … I want you soooooooo much " The girl looked at me with a sweet look.

"Get the hell away from here old hag ! With you want money then it is on the table over there !"I shouted at the girl … well I was at a bad mood …

"Kay then …" She got out of my bed then she had put her clothes and got out of the room 

That's better now I can sleep with out this disgusting smell .

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

MIKAN'S POV , SOMEWHERE IN THE STREET :

Sigh … I'm hungry ….If someone could just give me a job that would be the best thing in the world !

….

I was walking down the street when a I saw a boy with orange hair and see blue eyes fighting with a little girl that looked around 9 well I'm 16 I can't let the small ones get hurt ! Sore ja …Mikan will fight with the bad bad extra bad Orange juice head guy !

END OF MIKAN'S POV :

Mikan walked where the boy and the little girl were and said 

"No way that I'm letting you hurt this little girl you …you ….stupid ! Yes that's it stupid !"Mikan said thinking that he was mad with her and would go away but ..(sigh) innocence is something cute when it doesn't relate serious thing ….

"Okay then If you want to I can let this girl go but is exchange you can get her place , you're older then her that would be more nice " The orange head guy said 

"Okay … If you let her go …I'll do it …"Mikan said while crying 

"Deal"The guy said and pushed the little girl

"Thx onee-chan "The girl said and rune to her mother 

"Okay then let's go girl "The guy said and pick her up

Mikan was crying hard so the guy slapped her face and said 

"Shut up be quiet we don't want to other people to know that you're here with me, right ?Something bad could happened to you girl " He said smirking 

WHILE IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET : 

NATSUME'S POV:

"Hey Natsume " My friend Ruka said

"Uhnn" I said looking to actually no where .

"I think that Kirah your rival is bullying a boy over there( They actually don't know that Mikan is a boy for now cause she is hiding her hair and curves if her cold) , don't you think we should help ?"Ruka said with a worried look 

"Well … I think is ok I don't have nothing to do either , beat that bastard would be fun "I said emotionless.

"Okay then "Ruka said and we started to run to the other side of the street .

WHILE WITH MIKAN :

Mikan was still crying while Kirah slapped her once more 

"Don't you dare touch that boy , Kirah "Said a voice behind then 

MIKAN'S POV :

W-what , there are some ppl who wants to help me , I'm going to be grateful to then for the rest of my life , and if I don't follow this promise I'm not MIKAN SAKURA 

END OF MIKAN POV :

Natsume hit Kirah hard in the tummy and he let go of Mikan .

"Guess who is the victim now ?"Said Rukan and Natsume together ( XD) 

"uhumm" Said Kirah who was on the floor sweating for pain .

" You know little one ( he was referring to Mikan) Like I said , If someone discover what I had planned to do with you something bad would happen , and guess what ? That was a promise when I healthy again , You're going to regret this "Kirah said the blacked out .

Mikan started to cry again and fell on her knees 

"Shh … It's ok little boy, now If you want you can go to our house to take a bath …"Ruka said tapping Mikan shoulders .

Mikan looked at then but didn't show her face ( remember she is with the big cold ) and nodded .

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

IN RUKA AND NATSUME'S HOUSE :

"Here little boy you can take a bath now but …."Ruka said

"You'll have to where my sis dress is the only thing here in you petite size "Natsume finished Ruka's sentence 

Mikan looked at then again and nodded .

"I'm going to bath now "Mikan said in low voice and entered in the bathroom 

"I hope that guy is ok , he seemed shocked "Ruka said 

"Uhnn" Said Natsume 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥\

RUKA'S POV : 

I hope that guy is ok he is in the bathroom for 1h for now ….

DING DONG 

" Natsume I'm going to see who is at the door "I said to my best friend Natsume 

"Ok " he said 

I make my way to the door just to see our other friends , Tsubasa, Yuu and Koko .

"Yo guys ! What's up ? "Koko said 

"Nothing much I said … we just beat Kirah and we are helping a guy … he's taking bath right now …"I said 

"Really ?"Tsubasa said "I think the guy is already over with the bath , the door is opening "Tsubasa said then 

BAM 

Everyone was like "O" In front of they're eyes were the most beautiful girl they ever saw 

EVERYONE'S POV : 

OMG ! An Angel !

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

That's it for this chapter , don't forget to review 


	2. Nice to meet you

Second chapter

Second chapter

Thx for the reviews from the last chapter , I hope you guys enjoy this one smiles at you all " and I also want to ask for your opinions about what can I write in other chapter , ok ?

Arigatou

Let's the story begin !:

Every body was like "O"

They all thought the had seen an angel

MIKAN'S POV :

Why is every one staring at me , maybe is cause my cheeks are really red for the orange head slap ….

THE BOYS DIRTY IMAGINATION ( ." boys , even in Japan they are all the same …sigh…)

Mikan was In front of then with a white and red dress with strawberries drawings everywhere .

"Mou you guys don't like the dress ? So I guess I should take it off "Mikan said seductively for the boys and began to take off her clothes

END OF DITYS THOUGHTS ( I said ….boys are perv .)

MIKAN POV:

What the hell there are blood in their nose "lol"

I run towards the boys and said "Are you guys ok ?"I said

" ………"They said ( they said ? lol)

"Well then I guess I should leave now , thx for the clothes "I said and turned my back to them , maybe they don't want me here ….sigh….nobody wants …

I was waking to the door when someone catch me by my wrist

"Oi little girl , I know I might be a bad boy sometimes but I know when people need me ok ? I'm not letting a girl sleep in the cold streets .." The black hair guy said

"Thank you so much Mr. I'm really happy "I gave he a my warmest smile , I was really happy , nobody was ever kind to me you know… and btw this guy is handsome , I blushed at the thought

"But , you will have to work here ! You will do what I said you will do ok Polka Dots ?"The black hair guy said

I was smiling until I realized what he just said … POLKA DOTS …POLKA DOTS …POLKA DOTS…

" HENTAI!!"I shouted

" Calm down lady , Natsume Hyuuga is always like this … kinda perv "A guy with a star in his cheek said …so … Natsume was the perv guy , well at least he was kind to me , letting me stay in his house

" Nice to meet you all my name Is Mikan Sakura , I hope we all get along together "I said smiling trying to forget what Natsume said about my panties

"Hi , Sakura-san My name is Ruka Nogi in this little rabbit here is my partner Usagi " A blonde boy with blue sky eyes said to me , and wow he's cute just like his rabbit

"Hello Sakura-san My name is Yuu Tobita , but you can call me Linchou with you want "A blonde boy with brown eyes said , he looks nice and smart

"Hi there , my name is Kokoroyomi but you can call me Koko for short , ok ? "Said a blonde boy

"Ok "I said smiling

"Yo , what's up , my name Is Tsubasa Andou " Said the guy with a star in his cheek , so he's name is Tsubasa , what a cool name

"Hnnn" Said the Natsume Hyuuga guy

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ( I don't know if I write the correct thing XD I'm sorry guys) I said , well It's going to be a really nice year ….

That's it for this chap I hope is not boring , thanks for reading and don't forget to review smiles


End file.
